Reunited
by thejewelofhades
Summary: After eight long months of being lost, I'll finally see the girl I love the most. I'll finally see the only memory that stayed with me when everything else was lost. I'll finally see Annabeth.


Summary: After eight long months of being lost, I'll finally see the girl I love the most. I'll finally see the only memory that stayed with me when everything else was lost. I'll finally see Annabeth.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.

Author's Note: It's my first story, so I don't know if it's good enough. I do think it's VERY SHORT, but I'll update it once I got better in writing. In the meantime, enjoy reading and leave me some reviews! Don't be too harsh, though. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited<strong>

**By **_thejewelofhades_

One word: _Gigantic_. I stared at the gigantic flying boat, Argo II, hovering above us. It's blocking the sunlight, so I don't have to block my eyes from the harsh rays of the sunlight. The breeze is also making my toga fly behind me, making the scene even more dramatic than it is right now. A ladder made out of rope went down to the ground, and some kids armed with Greek armor started climbing down with it. I smiled. It's _them_. My demigod family.

"It's them." I said, smiling at Frank and Hazel. Frank patted my back. "It feels good to see your family again, huh?"

I nodded. "Best feeling ever."

I looked back at the people descending down the ropes. I recognized a lot of people from Camp Half-Blood, like the Stolls, Clarisse and Chris. I also saw some unfamiliar faces. Maybe they are the new recruits from camp. But they're not the ones I'm excited to see. I want to see_ her. _The only memory I had when everything else was lost. I want to see _Annabeth._

"Percy!" a guy's voice yelled.

I grinned, recognizing the voice.

"Grover!" I yelled back and waved my hand.

He ran to me and embraced me tightly. "Man! They thought you were a goner! But I said you're alive. I can feel it!" I smiled at him and punched his shoulder playfully. Grover looked beside me, where Frank and Hazel are standing. Frank and Hazel are looking at Grover and me.

"Oh yeah, Grover, meet Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. Frank, Hazel, meet Grover Underwood. The bravest satyr and best friend in the whole world." I said proudly while patting Grover's back.

I let Grover, Frank and Hazel talk with each other while I set off to find Annabeth. I was about to run for the ladder of the gigantic boat when somebody pulled my arm violently, holding me back. I turned around and saw Octavian. The biggest bastard ever. And that means a lot, considering I met lots of people before.

"What do you want now?" I growled at him. I shook his hand off my arm and glared at him.

"If you think that I'm going to let your little friends come here peacefully, then you're wrong. I still don't trust you." he snarled.

Suddenly, Reyna appeared behind Octavian. "I'll take care of him, Percy." I nodded at her. "Thanks."

I saw Reyna drag away Octavian. Hopefully, she'll be able to knock out that annoying bastard. Hopefully, she'll make her disappear, but I think that's impossible.

I turned back around, and saw her**. **_Annabeth Chase_. _Daughter of Athena. Wise Girl. Aspiring Architect. The most beautiful girl in the world. And, the only one I love. _Finally. I smiled warmly at her, and we're both frozen on spot, just smiling at each other dorkily. Just like we're sharing some inside joke with each other.

"Percy."

"Annabeth."

"You look stupid in that toga, Seaweed Brain."

Even though I just heard an insult, I can't help but smile even wider. I missed her insults. "We don't see each other for eight months, and that's what you tell me, Wise Girl?" My smile turned into a smirk.

To my surprise, she blinked away a tear and opened her arms. I stepped forward and embraced her tightly. I ran my hands to her curly blonde hair and comforted her. It's like the time when I first hugged her inside Athena's cabin in Camp Half-Blood, just after she heard about the prophecy from our old Oracle. _Old times_.

"I'm glad you still remembered me." she whispered.

"I never forgot you. You were the only memory that stayed when Hera kidnapped me." I whispered back.

Annabeth looked at me with tears in her eyes. This is so unlike her. Her grey eyes were glassy from crying, and she looked fragile, unlike the strong Annabeth I used to see before I was kidnapped by a goddess named Hera.

"You weren't taking care of yourself. You look thinner. And you look like you haven't slept for months." I stated. I wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I am so worried, Percy. I was worried when you disappeared. I was worried about what could have happened to you. I was worried that maybe…just like Jason, you lost your memory and forgot about me." She said.

I hushed her and kissed her forehead. "But I didn't forget you. And, you don't have to be worried anymore because I'm back."

"Yeah. Thank the gods you're back." She said, smiling. "By the way, you have to make up for the times you missed."

"I'll take every chance I get." I grinned and pecked her lips.

She smiled and nodded. The old Annabeth I once knew came back. The _happy_ one. I intertwined my fingers with hers and led her to where Grover, Frank and Hazel are.

"Frank and Hazel, Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque." I said while pulling Annabeth closer to me.

Hazel grinned. "Oh, so you're Annabeth! Percy told us all about you!" She looked at me and mouthed, 'She looks beautiful. You're very lucky to have her.'

Frank nodded. "Yeah, there was a time when he wouldn't shut up about you."

I glared at him. I felt my cheeks heating up. I looked at Annabeth, and was relieved that she was blushing as well.

"Well, we got to go for now. I'll let Annabeth talk with you later." I said to Hazel and Frank.

I pulled her hand and led her to a place where it wasn't very crowded. There was a moment of silence between us before I spoke again.

"Annabeth. See that village over there?" I asked her and pointed at the village where the adult demigods live with their families. From our spot, you could see some children playing at the plaza, while some adult demigods repaired the broken sites.

"Yeah? What about it?" she asked me.

I smiled at her. "Someday, we'll build a peaceful place like that, where we won't be attacked. Where our future kids will be safe with us. We'll live a pretty normal life with the others. And, I'll let you design it if you want."

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "I like your plan, Seaweed Brain."

There, I kissed her like I never did before. It was a gentle kiss, and everyone can tell that it was full of love. I was completely aware of everyone staring at us, but it didn't matter. All I care about at the moment is Annabeth.

"Promise me you won't get kidnapped by Hera next time." She said.

"Next time? Who said there will be a next time?" I laughed and poked the tip of her nose.

Annabeth flicked my head with her finger and this time, she was the one to pull me in for a kiss.

I know that there will be a lot of problems ahead of us, just like the awakening of Gaea, but I know I can face all of that, now that Annabeth is right beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

There.

After a few hours of writing my very first fic, I'm finally done!

Yeah, I know it's lame. It's pretty short too. But I'll try and improve it once I'm better in writing stories!

Please do leave me some reviews!

- _**thejewelofhades**_


End file.
